Pets including canines are frequently transported in the rear storage area of a vehicle. The rear compartment of a sport utility vehicle (“SUV”), for example, provides a safe and convenient area for transporting canines and other pets. However, one drawback to this method of transport is that many of such storage areas are positioned relatively high above a ground surface. While young and/or athletic canines, for example, may be able to jump in and out of a vehicle, many other canines and animals may not possess this ability. Mature and/or large animals may be difficult to lift and manipulate during vehicle loading and unloading.
Existing ramps including U.S. Pat. No. 7,493,874 to Simpson et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, comprise moveable features that are operable to be temporarily provided in a position of use and are removed or disassembled for transport. These non-integrated ramps are generally placed inside a vehicle while not in use and occupy a significant amount of cargo and passenger space. The devices may also present hazards as loose objects within a moving vehicle. Additionally, such devices may be easily lost or forgotten.
Other known vehicle access devices fail to provide for various ergonomic features and structural features as shown and described herein.